


Kindred Spirits

by SkyflakesandGarlicBread



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), also excuse my bad humor, also like daredevil will be there bc you had a thing w him, also u can speak almost all the language, also u dont know how the fuck to do combat, also you have a dark past, but youll get to be w someone, either pietro or clint or smth, get ready for them, im also adding the xmen sometime later in the chapters, matt murdock more like matt murdick, probably has a crush on everyone she sees, so um the reader has a platonic relationship w everyone, u have tattoos too, you have healing abilities and you can control air, youre a mutant harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyflakesandGarlicBread/pseuds/SkyflakesandGarlicBread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stupid risks are what makes life worth living.</p><p>------<br/>In which the reader is like a Mutant Female Robin Hood but the Avengers recruit her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are so fucked. 

Plus, 'fucked' was obviously an understatement since the whole fucking world thought that you were a cyber terrorist, what the fuck. Well, in reality, you are but, that's beside the point. The point is, that you were like a 'Robin Hood' of some sorts- just cut out the archery abilities he had and put in healing and air manipulation abilities. (If you called cowering in fear when there are fights-because you didn't know how to fight- and afterwards just performing a magic trick called, 'Where Did The Cuts Go?' and basically moving some air around, then be my guest, you had special abilities.)

Yup and yes, you're a mutant, Harr- I mean, Y/N. Seriously, who is this **Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and the person who fought Voldemort and nearly died in the process of doing s** o? You're probably going off-track here. Quick, hide that you were rereading the whole Harry Potter series last night before you were being chased by the police, well, S.H.I.E.LD is. You see, you, being the little genius you are, decided to hack into Tony Stark's bank account. You know, the ' _genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist_ ' Stark? Anyway, while you took a very reasonable price to transfer and give to trusted charities(Believe me, you make sure they are really trusted. Well that made you seem scary but you really just pay someone to interrogate them since you aren't that scary), you probably tripped off some kind of alarm- that he installed or something. Fortunately, you stopped it but, since it's a clichéd story, the alarm sent one last message to Tony Stark about a breach in the security. 

So now, you're currently hiding in a safe house you paid for with the share of the money your parents gave to you. Believe me it could be worse. By worse, I meant that you could probably be stuck in space with an alien trying to kill off the entire human species and take over earth. But obviously, that isn’t going to happen anytime soon. Let’s recap, a grown ass woman, who’s also a mutant mind you, hacked in a multi-billionaire’s bank account because she wants to be a Female!Robin Hood, is now huddled in the corner of a safe house she got from her family’s money because she’s hiding from S.H.I.E.L.D-a company specializing in mutants (from what you know)- because she tripped an alarm which informed the billionaire someone was snooping in his bank account. Well, this situation you’re in should be turned into a movie, of course. 

Ugh, you should probably stop being funny since you’re probably going to be fucking obliterated by S.H.I.E.L.D. It won’t even matter anymore if you did something good at this point since, if you die in their hands, you’ll be remembered as the girl who hacked the bank account of the Tony Stark and a cyber terrorist. It’s not like you’ll be caught and you’ll try to reason with them with: ‘No! Don’t arrest me! I helped an old lady cross a street so obviously, I’m not a cyber terrorist despite what I did a few hours ago!’ If only unicorns existed then that would happen.

We should probably go back to reality since you’re sure that you’re going to have a headache from all these weird-ass thoughts you’re having. Also, like, there are people who wants to capture you and do God knows what to you so, you should probably put your guard up. You should probably like, you know, remind yourself about the different advantages your power gives you so you won’t blank out in the middle of defending yourself even if you don’t know how to. Well, you could try and run but hiding in a basement doesn’t leave you any choice. So first, you can heal yourself but, being unconscious won’t heal you since you won’t be concentrated. Control the air around you? The most you can do in a pressured moment is to move some twigs around. Not like you can scare them with a bunch of sticks and make some funny noises to disguise as a ghost. Probably the end of the line for you. You can just hand yourself over to get this finish. Oh no, is this what S.H.I.E.L.D’s plan? For you to die out of shock that they’ll kill you? They’re probably the most dangerous and the scariest company you’ve ever heard of. Never thought you would li- 

**BANG**

**Were those S.H.I.E.L.D agents sent here to kidnap, or worse, kill you?**

Fuck. 

Nice, never knew people could make such loud footsteps.

Oh, of course, the first thing they would look at is the basement. The constant clicks of their footprints made you question your whole life. 

Jesus, why won’t they just kill you already? The anticipation of them knocking down the door is really received while you wait for them. 

Wow, you’ll probably die of old age before they get here. 

Ah, finally someone kicks the door down. The vibrations of it hitting the floor sends a chill through you. 

You stand, waiting for them to put a bullet through you. Preferably through your head so you won’t feel pain. You put up your arms and turn around, shaking. As you drop to your knees, one thought goes through you. ‘At least I get to die knowing I sent that money to charities. I’m so proud of you, me.’ 

You hiss as you feel them cuffing you. ‘Man, this iron is really cold, what the fuck.’ You get led to a car and you feel a needle through you. ‘Ah, fuck! That stings like hell. Seriously, didn’t they expect that I don’t get affected by drugs because of my condition? What a bunch of idiots.’ The agent who’s with you got surprised. “What, never thought I, who can heal myself and other people, won’t get affected by drugs?” You ask, irritated as he gives you a confused look. He quickly distorts his face into a sour one and grunts. You look over to him and smirk at his failure. He gets an idea and grabs his gun. He butts the end of his gun to your head and before you became unconscious, you manage to whisper, “Wow, dick move, man.” 

\------

You wake up in a bolt, noticing you’re cuffed to a table and inside of what seemed to be an interrogation room. Well then, you have a head-splitting headache and you’re cuffed to a table inside S.H.I.E.L.D. Nice. 

You quickly heal your head as you get sleepy. Being up all night to plan how to escape S.H.I.E.L.D isn’t as fun as it looks like, okay. Especially when you run out of adrenaline. You quickly snap to the door as you hear it being opened. You narrow your eyes as you see who’s in front of you.

“That look means you probably know me,” He says as he straightens up his coat and runs his hands through his hair. “Tony Stark-“ 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I get the idea,” You say as you roll your eyes.

“So let’s see, a runaway who steals from the rich and gives it to the poor. I feel like Disney can copyright you anytime now,” He scans the file in his hands that you didn’t see he was holding. “So it says here that you get your own money from being a waitress and a bartender,” He peels his eyes from the file to you. “Surprised you aren’t keeping the money to yourself, Little Miss Hacker.” 

“I despise narcissistic, arrogant, and rich men like you,” You spat, venom dripping from every word you say. 

He puts his file down and holds his hands up like a surrender thing. “Also, aren’t you a mutant who can heal anyone? Plus, you can control air, don’t you?”

You don’t answer him, you just look to the side. After a few minutes you speak. “I didn’t ask for my powers so don’t get excited. This is why I’m a runaway. They disowned me because I’m different,” You look him in the eye as you feel your voice quiver. “I’m not going to give you some sappy as fuck speech to make you feel sorry about me but I don’t care if you’re going to kill me or torture me. With whatever I have left give it to charities, okay.” 

Tony looked at you speechless. Your compassion for others really intrigued him. “So, it also states here that you can speak almost every language.”

“Almost, you douche ass fuck.” You whisper in Italian. Tony looks at you skeptically and turns around.

“Well then, au revoir! There’s someone who wants to talk to you.” He says as he stands up and opens the door. After a few minutes, a man wearing an eyepatch enters the room and sits across you.

“Hello, Ms. L/N, I’m Nick Fury and I want to recruit you for the Avengers.”

_What_.

Did they just ask you to be a part of the Avengers? 

“I’m sorry, are you asking me to be a part of your group? Didn’t you see I just stole from the asshole, Tony Stark? I mean, why?” Nick looks at you with a hard as fuck stare and finally replies.

“Look Ms. L/N, we want you to be an Avenger since you can do so much. You can help more people but, it’s up to you if you really want to.” 

Okay, okay the cons of being an Avenger are:

Lots of people will want to kill you. 

You might die on missions.

Training because you don’t know how to fight. 

Pros:

Literally nothing. 

Like, you’ll probably fall in love with a member and have a love story and live in a beautiful house with four children and, and- 

Totally not happening. 

But hey, if you join them they’ll probably drop the charges and you’ll not be a convicted felon. Plus, you probably get to live in Tony Stark’s tower. (Which would be awkward, considering you just stole from him.) 

You both have a staring contest of some sorts but he wins when you groan.“Ugh, fine,” You say, as you stare at him. 

“Any questions?”

“How do you trust me? I’ve hacked other people, so, why?” 

“We’ve been tracking you for a long time. We know that you’re a mutant, too. You care too much for others that it’s only a matter of time before you rob the second most rich man in America,” He gives you a stare. If only looks would kill, you’d be dead now. “Anything else? Well then, welcome, Agent L/N.” 

Thanks, reboot version of Captain Jack Sparrow, I’m super thankful, you know.

“Your first mission will be in about,” He looks at his watch and grunts. “five hours. If I were you, I’d be packing and getting ready, now.” 

Two agents escort you out of the room into a much bigger one. You look at them and see that one is a red head and a blond guy. ‘Holy shit, is that Black Widow and Captain America? Fuck and damn.’ You shake both of their hands and try to smile at them. Which failed. They probably think you’re weird, Y/N. Oh please, shut it, Y/N. Stop it, you’re just having an argument with yourself. You suddenly see a room with a bunch of weapons and a sewing machine? Well then, it’s time you hone your sewing skills from high school.

“Okay, from what you can see, the agents have to make their own suits. The minimum number of suits are two and the maximum is ten. Press the button there when you’re done and I’ll come back.” Black Widow says, opening the door behind her and exiting. 

“Look, don’t mind Natasha. She’s a bit strict around new people. Oh, and my name is Steve Rogers. Nice meeting you, ma’am.” Steve says, waiting for you to answer.

“Call me Y/N, Steve.” You say, smiling slightly. Wow, Socializing 101 with Y/N. Steve chuckles and goes out, closing the door behind him.

Okay, Y/N, you need to make a suit thingy so like get the stretchy fabric there which is probably Kevlar or something and a measuring tape. You measure yourself and sigh. ‘Not bad Y/N, not bad.’ You write down the measurements with a pen and paper you found lying around somewhere. You work quickly on you suits, getting multiple cuts from your enemy, the sewing machine. But of course, nothing a little heal can do. How did you even do it? Well, there are templates and a model suit so, you kinda knew what you were doing. So now, it’s four hours after that you get done, making five suits. You press the button that Natasha said and after one minute, she came back with a towel and clothes.

“You probably want to take a shower so, here,” She throws you the towel and clothes. “Follow me.” 

You grab your suits and follow her into an elevator. She pushed a button and after waiting, you finally walk out of the elevator. She leads you to a room and waits for you to _hurry the fuck up_.

"This,” She gestures to the room. “is yours while you live here.” She looks at you and sighs. “I’m Natasha Romanoff and don’t be scared because of attitude to you a while ago. I’m not used to being around strangers.” 

“No, no, don’t worry. I’m not used to strangers too, so, um, you too, I guess. Oh, and I’m Y/N L/N.” You say as you slip in Russian. You suddenly realize this and you quickly apologize. “Ah, shit, Oh, fuck-“ Now all out Russian for you. You stop stammering like an idiot as you hear her laughing. Then you finally register it. ‘Romanoff, obviously a Russian last name.’

“I’m not surprised you can speak Russian but I’m amused,” She smiled at you and put her hand on you shoulder. “I probably shouldn’t stall you. I’ll go to the living room and I’ll call you when it’s time for the mission,” She turns around and leaves, waving to you. 

You enter your room and dump your things on your bed. You get the towel and the clothes as you run to the bathroom. You put your things on the counter and turned to the shower. You strip off your clothes and take a nice and relaxing shower. You probably need to hurry because your slow ass can’t get faster. Also, they’re probably going to leave you and go on with the mission. Speaking of the mis-f **UCK. YOU GOT SHAMPOO ON YOUR EYES. SHIT**. You try to heal it but your damn body can’t stop struggling so you can’t concentrate. After a few minutes, you finally heal it and kept yourself together. You’re going to protect the world when you can’t even heal shampoo getting in your eye? Nice. 

After the whole ‘shampoo in the eye’ thing, you finally finished taking a shower and put on the clothes. As you exited the bathroom, you saw a basket on your bed containing, um, lady things? As you walked to the basket, you saw deodorants, a shit ton of hair products, pads and tampons, a comb, powder, lotion and a special kind of soap? There was also a note which only stated: Natasha Romanoff. As you read that, you felt a drop in you lower part. ‘Fuck.’

\------

Good news, you aren’t pregnant. Bad news, you’re going to die because of these cramps. After the horrifying murder scene, you got yourself cleaned up and Natasha knocking at your door saying to ‘put on your suit’ and ‘hurry up’. It was alright but, after you told her about it, she assuringly told you that she does it all the time so, you’re going on a mission on your period. Great.

As you sit in the Quinjet, only one thought comes to mind. ‘Fuck, I don’t know how to defend myself.’ You look for Natasha in jet to ask her what the fuck do you do when you’re going to a battle with no combat history? R.I.P Y/N L/N Died in a battle because she doesn’t know how to fight. 

“Y/N? Are you okay? I can literally feel the air get cold,” Natasha suddenly comes up behind you and puts a hand on your shoulder. You jump in shock as you see her behind you. 

“Holy fuck! Don’t do that, Natasha, I might get a heart attack or something,” You say as you look at her. “Also,” You whisper to her. “I don’t know how the fuck to do combat.” She laughs at you and after a few minutes, she finally regains her composure. 

“Look, just relax, okay? I’ll stay close to you, just to be sure.” 

“Okay.” You sit down and talk with her a bit. Telling her a bit of your past and vice versa. You trust her, a bit. Probably more that ‘a bit’ but you don’t trust her, a bit. Fine, you wholeheartedly trust her. There isn’t one person who you can trust besides her. And Steve. You’re in a jet full of superheroes, who can’t you trust? You just aren’t close to them, Y/N. 

Finally, you’ve arrived at Sokovia? What the fuck? Your family lives here currently and it’s honestly giving you a bad feeling. You shake that feeling off and you try to concentrate but, staying close to Natasha. You follow the Avengers through the forest and see a fuck ton of snow. ‘You’re literally standing in Sokovia, no wonder there’s snow.’ 

Suddenly, a bunch of HYDRA agents appeared and started attacking you an the Avengers. I n the next few hours, it was an all out battle and you were starting to get the hang of it. Kind of. It was just you flinging men around with air. You got all under control.

Man, going to that school really helped you. I mean, what school? What are you going on about, Y/N? The Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters, obviously. You probably ran away after eleven years living there so, you have complete control of your power. Probably. 

You were near Clint and Natasha when he _ran_. He knocked you into the snow and you groaned, quickly healing yourself. He looked at you smugly and smirked. 

“Bet you didn’t see that coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i hope you enjoyed the first chapter!! it was honestly fun making it and sorry for any mistake!! feedback is much appreciated!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We accept the love we think we deserve.  
>  Stephen Chbosky

 

 

You stand up and get ready to attack. In a second, he’s in front of you. ‘Fuck, a  _The Flash_ copy.’ 

You quickly send him up to the sky and you look to Clint. He has his bow and arrow ready. He looks at you for confirmation. You nod at him and he fires his arrow. In a fucking flash, the man is in front of the both of you, holding the arrow. 

You curse in Tagalog(you’re a bit rusty in Tagalog but you won’t admit that to anyone just yet) and he looks at you puzzled-a look you’ve known for years-like he just heard someone speak an weird alien language(which is, at some degree).

 You use this as leverage and you propel yourself to him. He dodges you and you hit the ground. Hard. You get the fuck back up again and your eyes widen at the sight of him next to you. He pushes you to a nearby tree and you groan. 

Your back colliding into a tree? Yup, never happened before. _Until now_. You feel blood dripping down your head and your right arm is dislocated plus, you think you’ve broken a few rib bones and your leg feels funny. You kick him but, obviously, he dodges and you fall. Literally, how many times are you going to fall, Y/N?

 In a flurry of rage, you use almost all your energy to push him through the woods, a few miles or so. But obviously, no matter how far you push him, he always comes back. 

Jesus Christ, does this guy ever get tired?

When he gets back, you’re out of breath and lightheaded. You groan because clearly, _you’re in fucking pain_. You fall to your knees and you try to stand up. Your eyes feels like it’s the appropriate time to finally rest but the rest of your body resists. God, this is what it feels like fighting someone. You try to heal yourself but you can’t. You’ve used up almost all your energy to push that man. You curse your genetics for you being lightweight. 

“Take it slow. This is our first meeting and you’re already on your knees for me?” He asks, a Russian accent that you can’t miss(or a kind someone-or you-would thirst over if he wasn’t trying to fucking kill you). You glare at him and roll your eyes. You insult him in his mother tongue and you see a flash of ‘wow-did-I-just-get-roasted-by-a-lady’ kind of look. You swear you hear him mutter something about ‘girls these days’ and how hard they were to ‘woo’. Then, he’s suddenly gone, deciding that he didn’t need to fight anyone.

Your eyes dart to Clint and you see him lying on the ground, wounded. You limp to him but slowly, your limping becomes crawling. 

Your body hurts, something you’ve never had the pleasure of feeling. You think might just die right here and now. Ugh, come on Y/N! STOP DILLY DALLYING AND GO BACK TO THE TASK AT HAND!

 As you crawl towards him, black spots appearing in your vision. You cough up some blood and you see Natasha running towards the both of you. You murmur a bunch of random words like ‘oh, cheesecakes’, ‘get the sheep, Martha’, and ‘he likes unicorns’. The last thing you see before falling in to unconsciousness is Natasha’s very amused face and Clint’s arm.

\------

When you wake up, you’re in a white room at the Avengers Tower, with your body hurting everywhere. You notice an IV connected to your arm. ‘Ugh, this wouldn’t work on me. Not even morphine. Surprised they don’t know that.’

Considering the accident at your secret hideout-which isn’t a secret anymore just because a certain someone decided to ruin that-you would’ve thought they’d learn their lesson but apparently not.

 You sit up and you grip your head as you try to remember what happened. A flash of that white-haired man’s face appears and you get bad feelings about him. He probably doesn’t mean to hurt because of HYDRA, but you guess he’s nice but bad. The last thing you got that feeling was when you found out about Zac Efron not attending the High School Musical reunion. Curse Zac Efron and his bad punctuality.

Clint wounded, appears in your head and you frown. Then, Natasha’s face appears and you wonder what happened after you became unconscious. You get worried and you panic.

You stand but your head feels like it’s being stabbed and your right arm hurts. You groan and you look at your arm. Oh, of course, you can’t move it. ‘Cuts and bruises, of course. Also, probably numbness in your torso too, just wanted to insert that.’ 

You try and heal yourself but you only healed some injuries, to your dismay. You’ll probably need a little more time before you can heal the major ones. You go-or stumble (you can’t even walk, great)-to the other room and see Clint lying on a machine with a doctor near him.

“Oh, hey Y/N. This is Dr. Cho,” He introduces, as he’s lying on a steel bed with a machine thing. You know, thinking or seeing him, rather, Clint looked like one of those dads who’d say bad jokes about their children and try to apologize by ice cream and eat all the ice cream and laugh at their faces. I mean, he would be nice dad material with those very nice greenish eyes. 

Meanwhile, ‘Dr. Cho’ looked like the kind of woman who’d give you treats but would punish you if you’d disobey her. Believe me you would know, living in all those orphanages. She turns around to look at you, finally aware that you were awake. As soon as she sees you, a shocked expression crosses her face.

How flattering, really. 

“You should be in be-“ Before she could continue any longer, you cut her off.

“Drugs don’t work on me,” You say, coolly, trying to ignore the burning sensation of your head and arm. “I’m a mutant. I can heal myself but, I don’t have the energy to do so. It might take a few hours, possibly days to heal myself. I probably have to suffer through these hours feeling each injury I have.” You say, leaving out that this is your _first fight and the first time you can’t heal yourself_. Goddamnit, Y/N. 

You mentally kick yourself in the face. “Well then, I’ll be going now.” You tried to leave the room but your body suddenly rejects you like your family did. What nonsense are you speaking about, Y/N? Oh, nothing just the same old taste of betrayal, abuse, and probably a dash of unwantedness. Oh, and a _hint of disorders_ , too. 

Dr. Cho runs to you and lifts you up. “I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere, soon. At least rest or if you’d be willing, let me run a few tests?” She asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes. 

You sigh in defeat and you agree to her running the tests. She quickly sets up machines that she probably brings if there was a chance she’d interact with a mutant who can heal themselves. Nice specifics there, Y/N. 

‘thx fam’

‘u welcome’

Jesus Christ, did you become brain dead, Y/N?

No, not really but thanks for asking.

Shut it.

Now you’re just talking to yourself. 

You probably need to listen to Dr. Cho about the tests so you can learn something. She got you to take off the jacket you were wearing and a shocked gasp was heard from her. Tattoos fucking littered your arm, bruh. 

“Didn’t expect you to have tattoos, Y/N,” Clint says, his voice monotone and his face stoic but his eyes threw the facade away.

“Can it, Clint?” You say, a bit self conscious about yourself. You rub your arms and you just wanted to shrink. Their eyes bore hole in your arms as you tried your best to cover them up. Dr. Cho cleared her throat and assured you that it was okay to have tattoos and that they weren’t weirded out. Clint agreed and tried to give you a thumbs up. You warmed up a bit and put your arms back to your sides.

 Dr. Cho smiled and asked you for you blood. You obliged and she got a sample of your blood and attached some wires to you. I mean, you would’ve known what the machines were doing but your knowledge only extends to hacking. You can probably hack S.H.I.E.L.D, the Pentagon, the U.S government, and really big companies but, like what happened with Stark, they’ll notice it thirty minutes later, track your sorry ass’ IP address, and put your sorry ass down.

After the nerd talk about IPs and hacking, your vision got blurry and you feel like you’re going to faint anytime soon. Probably because you’re anemic, lost a significant amount of blood, and, oh, having a pretty heavy flow, Jesus. Finally, you black out, Dr. Cho rushing to you with Clint looking at you with a concerned face. 

\------

Seven hours. Seven hours were the exact and precise time you were unconscious. You wake up with a pain in your head. Jesus when are these headaches going to go away? This is the millionth time you black out and it’s honestly getting on your nerves. You grip your head and see that you were in the same room, same white walls, and same white bed. You see thst Clint isn’t there and you sit up. You see Dr. Cho dressed up in a nice dress. 

You start to wonder, was there anything you missed?

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you dressed? I mean there’s no problem with you being dressed nicely bu-”

You get cut off by a chuckle from her. Jesus, when are people going to stop you speaking or thinking? 

“You see, Mr. Stark is hosting a party tonight. He tells me to give you this,” She turns around and gets a dress behind her. She hands it to you and you stare at it in awe. It was a simple and strapless black dress that was with a ribbon in the waist part. It also had a long hole in the place above your derrière and ended just below your knees. You thought that people were going to have a commotion with your tattoos or something. Like if you see a person with tattoos all over their arms and legs, you’d freak out too, right? 

You thought back from when you got your first tattoo. You were probably eighteen or something. It was a tramp stamp to be specific. It was a French word. Dépaysement. It doesn’t have a direct English translation but it’s the feeling of being lost from home. Like a fish out of water. It’s exactly what you’re feeling right now. You didn’t feel like an agent. 

Dr. Cho looked at you and snapped her fingers in front of your face. “Hey, let’s get you ready, okay?”

“I don’t know Dr. Cho, I don’t feel comfortable in that dress just by looking at it.”

“Helen,” She said, grinning at you. You looked at her questioning what. “Helen Cho. Call me Helen.” You finally understand and smile.

“Oh.” 

You reluctantly agree to wearing the dress and you turned around, headed to the bathroom. She handed you a plastic and you saw a tampon/pad and you blushed. You hurried to the bathroom, grabbed the dress and opened the door.

You take off all your clothes and put on the dress. You admire yourself and see a note attached to it.

_I’ll be expecting you in this, Y/N. ;)_

_-Tony_

You roll your eyes and throw away the note. You grabbed your clothes and go outside. Helen is looking at you in awe and you blush. It suddenly gets super hot in the room. Of course, the air. Nice going, Y/N. You quickly make the air normal again and the floor becomes interesting for you. Helen grins and shakes you. She motions you to sit on a chair and you see a bag with a fuck ton of make up. She puts on a decent amount of it and tells you that you should put the clothes in a plastic. 

You feel like a child and Helen is your mom. Actually, you think that Natasha is your mom, Helen is that auntie who you’re just close to, and Steve is that friend who acts like a mom. You needed to stop having moms. 

Helen tells you to stand up and hands you a pair of flat shoes. 

“Those came with it, too. Oh, you look really gorgeous!” She says, looking and sounding like a mom who’s daughter is marrying a man tomorrow. You snort at her comment and you try to put on your jacket to put on your jacket. “No! Give it back, you will show those tattoos and you will not be a baby about it!” 

You give her your jacket and you groan. “Ugh, fiiinee, mooomm,” You whine, dragging out your words. It would’ve been useless because your legs had tattoos, too.

She pushes you out of the door and she grabs her bag. “Let’s go, shall we?” She says, leading you to an elevator. She gets in and you follow. She pushes a button and you wait for the elevator to make its _ding!_ sound. After a minute, it finally opens with a _ding!_ and you both get off. 

As soon as you get off, Helen leaves and goes to a group of people. She gives you a thumbs up and you roll your eyes. 

You see a bar and you sit on a stool. You won’t drink, of course. Since, you can’t get drunk. Life wasn’t fair to you. Since you had nothing to do, you got deep in your thoughts and about your old school.

You probably shouldn’t have left that damned school. You miss all the people there. You remember Jean. She was your friend. You weren’t that close but she made you laugh every once in a while. Then, you remember Scott. You remember having a crush on him but Jean got to him first. You remember letting her because you wanted her to feel accepted because he was understanding. Then, Hank. You smiled at a memory of you and him bonding over some equations and the arguments you’d have when you talked about controversial topics. A flash of Pietro comes to mind. You blush for a millisecond since you had a crush on him. Then, Storm. You both were close, practically sisters since you could manipulate air while she can cause, well, storms. Ah, yes, Professor X. He helped you control your air because, back then, things would literally fly if you were angry. You had to thank him about that.

Someone sits next to you and you snap out of your trance. You recognize it to be Steve.

“Didn’t know you had tattoos,” He said, studying your arm. “So, what does de-pay-cement mean?” He asks, his pronunciation making you frown.

“It’s dèpaysement. And it means ‘the feeling of being lost’. I had that when it was my eighteenth birthday.” You explain, getting a bit red because of your tramp stamp. Damn Tony and his unnecessary placement of holes. 

Steve was also blushing since you just corrected him. “Alright. Tell me about them.” Your eyes sparked up and you went into serious mode. 

“So, as you can see, my tattoos are just a bunch of words but there will be some illustrations so get ready. Also, my arms aren’t finished yet and my legs too so I’m still going to add something.” You say, as Steve nods. You point at a word over your chest and explained it. “Pochemuchka. It’s Russian for ‘a person who asks too much. I figured that if I were to put it over my heart, I’ll be a person who’s always inquisitive. I’ll be a person who has more questions than answers.” You point to one on your wrist. “Iktsuarpok. It’s Inuit for ‘the frustration of waiting for someone to turn up’. I put that when I was eighteen, too. I was naive and thought that this one boy would show up but, he didn’t when he found out about my abilities. So, out of my frustration, I got that put.” 

“So, what does this mean?” Steve asks, pointing to an arrow.

You smiled at that. “That was my second one, you see. I got that put because the thought of being free and going to one direction really makes me smile.” You point to another word on your elbow. “Carpe nox. It’s Latin for ‘seize the day’. It was before a date and when he was inking it, I was cursing a lot since an elbow is one of those soft spots when you’re putting a tattoo on.”

You see Steve’s eyes trail to a dream catcher you had. “Look, I’ll do a few more and that’s all. Maybe next time we’ll continue,” You say, waiting for his response. You see him nod and you quickly explain it. “I got this when I was turning twenty and I was about to leave a school I went to. I got it to remind me about my friends there. I also got it because I thought that if I had it then I can chase any dream I have. I’m currently waiting for that day.” You point to your back and show him two birds flying and an arrow facing up. “It means that I can do anything and that the sky’s the limit,” You trail off, looking at Steve’s knowing smile. 

You point to your other wrist and show him a compass. “I got this when I was in the point of life where I was lost. Soon, I learned hacking and started to help children. I got it so that I’ll never get lost again.” You point to a tree. “I got it the same time, too. It means that I turned a new leaf over and that I was starting a new life.” Your eyes dart to the replica of a few constellations and the names below it. You point to it and explain. “I got it because I told myself that ‘some nights, there weren’t any stars so when I’d get lonely, I’d just look at my arms and see the beautiful night sky.” You see Fernweh. You point to it. “It’s German for being homesick for a place you’ve never been to. I’ve often felt like that.”

Steve points to a word next to it.

Your heart stops.

 _Ilunga_.

“Oh. Um, uh...” You trail off, your eyes glazing. “It’s Tshiluba for, uh, forgiving abuse the first time, tolerate it for the second time, but never for the third time.” 

Steve looks at you with worry and concern on his face. “Y/N-”

“I’m sorry,” You start, wiping your tears away. You give him a sad smile and you continue. “I-I thought, I thought that I got over it. Oh, God, I’m such a mess, I’m sorry Steve.” 

“Look, Y/N, there’s nothing to worry about. It’s alright. You’re safe here with us.” Steve assures you, placing his hand on your shoulder. Tears fall from your face and he comforts you.

After a while, you excuse yourself. He nods at you, too and you’re on your merry little way.

You had to find Helen. Or Natasha. You needed to get this out of your system. You need to cry at least three hours. Come to think of it, your injuries have healed completely. You’re so proud of yourself. Now heal your mental health. Oh, yeah, you haven’t reached that part yet. Shit.

You were so deep in your thoughts that you bumped into someone. And that someone had to be Tony fucking Stark.

“Oh, hey, Y/N. Didn’t expect you to be an inker,” He comments and you get agitated at him.

“Fuck off, Stark.” You say crossing your arms. Then, someone you don’t know pop out of nowhere. Actually, two of them.

“Who is the inked maiden, brother Tony?” The blond one asks and the other one held out his hand.

“James Rhodes, but you can call me Rhodey.” You shake his hands  and the blond one stares at your arms. You look at Tony, confused.

“He’s Thor and he’s an Asgardian.”

“You mean like the Norse Thor?”

“Yes, maiden. What is your name?” Thor answers and asks you.

“Oh, my name is Y/N L/N.” After you answer him, Thor grabs your hands and shakes it rapidly for five seconds. You look at him with a puzzled look.

“He’s still not adjusted to human customs,” Tony clears it up for you, then, Rhodey tells a story.

“So, you know, the suit can take the weight. So I take the suit, fly it up to the general’s palace, drop it at his feet and I’m like, ‘Boom, you looking for this?’.”

Silence.

“’Boom, are you loo- why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills.”

“That’s the whole story?” Thor asks.

“Yeah, War Machine story.” 

“Oh, it’s very good then,” He laughs a fake laugh. “It’s very impressive.”

Rhodey leaves and re-tells the story to another group and they all laugh. Then, Tony and Thor have an argument about, ‘Pepper’ and ‘Jane’? I mean you were sure pepper is going to win because you love pepper and you haven’t tasted ‘jane’ or whatever that is.

Anyway, all the guests were leaving and only the Avengers were left. Probably Helen, as well. But, you couldn’t find her. You immediately forgot all your worries since they started to have a competition as to who was ‘worthy’ to hold Thor’s hammer. First was Tony. Then, he called Rhodey over and had the hand part of their suits on. Obviously, they failed. Then, Clint. I mean, he had an excuse since he got injured but, he got judged by Tony. Then, Bruce. He was Hulk so when he didn’t lift it, he joked about turning green and it was really awkward. So, Steve. He lifted it up and it budged a bit. You were impressed.

“How about you lady Natasha? Lady Y/N?” Thor asks and Natasha immediately declines. You nod and concentrate on the hammer. Air was going around and your hair was floating. It wouldn’t move and everyone was going to experience whiplash soon. (You got that word from Pietro)They were literally getting cold now. You stop it and everyone looks at you. Of course, your eyes become white, like Storm’s. It reverts back to normal and Thor was going on about worthy then, something crashed inside. It was an old Ironman suit. Tony tells J.A.R.V.I.S to reboot him but J.A.R.V.I.S doesn’t reply. 

The suit goes on about strings and you think that this robot is out of its mind. Tony and Bruce call him Ultron and you literally don’t know what’s going on. Then suddenly, more robots come out and attack the whole team.

 _Not again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! im so sorry for not updating soon. Since school is coming up im going to update chapters fast so?? Um?? Get ready or something but i cant promise though!! Sorry again!! Also feedback is very much appreciated! :^)))
> 
> ((also ur very kind and have tattoos just a heads up))


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are all in the gutter but some of us are looking at the stars.  
> Oscare Wilde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao pls excuse the coding thing i write there. I tried to remember from memory about it but if theres anything i got wrong, please tell me!!
> 
> also feedback is much appreciated!!
> 
> ps theres lots of dofp quicksilver x reader action here but dont worry all of the characters will have their time with the reader
> 
> also whoops i listened to all u and ur right i guess i underestimated pietro here?????? also im trying to write a chapter!!

 

 

 

One of robots landed in front of you and you were shocked. When weren’t you shocked? The robot stared at you and fucking destroyed your ass. Ronda Rousey vs. Holly Holm style. Of course, Ronda being you and Holly being the robot. You took a roundhouse kick and a punch to the face. Obviously, it stung like hell. You quickly heal yourself and you tried to kick it. You fail miserably and it grabs your leg, and flings you like a _fucking_ _frisbee_. 

It was really hard to fight in a dress.

You get up and you strike it with air that was pressurized. It hits it with a bunch of bullets and **boom**. You were pretty sure gunpowder  and pressurized air don’t go together.

It tried to punch you but you quickly push him with air. It stands up and quickly kicked you, completely getting you caught off guard. You crawl and hid toward a chair and start to disorient it. You taunt it, scattering your voice everywhere. It looked around, completely dumbfounded. It punched everywhere, kicking and shooting all over the place. You curse under your breath and sneaked up on it. You pressured the air around it and you crush it, turning it to scrap metal. 

_That’s new._

Completely proud of yourself, you looked around the room, searching for other who might need your help. You see Bruce and Natasha hiding behind the bar counter. You run to their aid and crushed the robot. Your vision had white dots and the world was spinning around. It took a minute for you to adjust.

_Jesus, am I that lightweight that I just have a massive headache just from crushing two robots? Step up your game, me._

A look of concern crosses your eyes as you look over to Natasha. You hurry towards them and search if they were injured. They weren’t but, that didn’t stop you from blowing off their asses and giving them a lecture. You probably out-mommed Natasha. After five minutes of lecturing, the three of you looked at ‘Ultron’ and he started speaking. He spoke like an old person and it really made you bored. You feel like a Pietro 2.0 but sexier than him. You caught the last few words he said.

_“The Avenger’s extinction.”_

Thor threw his hammer at him and you got creeped out by him. He said something about not being held back by strings and only did you realize that he was now everywhere. _Shit_. Now, you can’t access the secret website where you hid the secret recipe of your family’s chicken. As much as you resented them, you absolutely loved the chicken. 

_Stop thinking about chickens, Y/N. This is serious._

You looked at everyone and stood there awkwardly. All the adrenaline you had was flushed out of your system. You were just a sweaty and panting mess.  

You blocked their voices away and you felt a really cold breeze. You didn’t listen to them but you really wanted to go outside. You just felt compelled to.

You quietly excused yourself and went inside the elevator. Some of them noticed you but were too preoccupied in handling the situation. 

You pressed the highest floor in the building and waited for a few minutes. After the ride, you got out and felt refreshed. You went to a balcony and sat on the railing, not afraid of falling. You felt the wind around you. You felt it talking to you. This is what Storm often told you when she’d master her powers. 

\------

_“You see Y/N, it’s about feeling one with the air. Speak to it,” Storm said, her eyes being white with the air carrying her. It was majestic, really. “Don’t be scared or panic. Remember, the air is your friend, not your enemy. You can shape it whatever or however you want it to be. “_

_You tried to do the same and your eyes turned white, the wind was carrying you and your hair was flying. This continued for a minute then, you remembered you don’t know how to stop it. You panicked and ended up on the ground, face full of dirt. You sat up and wiped you face._

_You looked at Storm and she helped you up. “I’m proud of you, Y/N.”_

_You glanced behind her and saw the Professor. You acknowledged him and turned back to Storm._

_“Thanks, Ororo.”_

_\------_

You remembered that the Professor told you that you can see current events with the wind, if it is strong enough. You then realized you saw on the news about a storm approaching. You grinned like a maniac and tried to communicate with the wind. You were feeling light headed again so you closed your eyes. 

When you opened them, you were in a white room with nothing in it. You got up and saw a man in white. He was wearing a white top hat, his hair was white, his suit was white, and his shoes were even white. ~~You really wanted to ask him if he was a part of the KKK.~~

“Uh, where am I?” You asked as politely as you can sound to this stranger. He roared a laugh and it echoed around the room.

“Why dear, you’re everywhere. I’m the wind, if you’re asking but, I’m sure you already figured that out.” As he spoke, your hair was blowing around and it felt really cold.

“So, you’re the wind, huh,” You remark, observing him. “Say, can you show me Storm or Ororo Munroe, or however she introduced herself to you?” You ask, really getting your hopes up. He nods and shows you a portal with Storm in a room full of children. You look at him and start to speak but, he cut you off.

“Yes, you can speak to her but, please do hurry up. The winds aren’t that strong over there.” You nod at him and look at her. You whisper her name and she saw your portal. She dismissed the class and looked at you.

“Y/N! How are you? It’s nice to see you. Oh, there are lots of stories I can share with you.” She says, smiling at you. You grinned bigger and start to fill her in and everything. You notice that she grew her hair out.

“How’s Scott? How’s the Professor? How’s everyone?” You ask excitedly, unable to contain your happiness. Storm excuses herself for a minute and comes back with the whole X-men team with her. 

You observe them and see that Jean still had her youthful eyes. Scott still had the charm that’ll make you swoon and the hair, too. Kurt still had the accent after years of living with Americans. And Professor was bald. Last time you were there, he still had his hair. 

You all greet each other and you meet Logan. He seemed like a nice guy. You tell everyone about the fights you had in your time in being an Avenger. 

“Is Pietro there?” You ask the Professor. He nods and Pietro comes dashing inside the classroom.

Your chest flutter and you get red in the face. He didn’t age a day and after all these years, you still have a crush on him.

“Hi Pietro,” You wave at him and smile. He returns the gesture and tells you stories about him pranking Logan and how he set fire to the courtyard after running so fast. One by one, the X-men left you alone with him.

“Ugh, I wish you were here, Y/N. It’s so boring and no one can fly me up like you did.” He started complaining about how he didn’t play table tennis because you weren’t there and how pranks weren’t that fun. You agreed with him and told them about how strict the Avengers were. 

Suddenly, he runs around the room with you seeing it as a blur. You look at him and you ask him. “Why are you doing that? You only do that when you get a crazy idea.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not crazy! It’s insane! I got this idea that I’ll visit you tomorrow! We can chat for a bit, maybe even prank everyone there, and after that, I’ll come back here.” You look at him with a shocked expression. You were still registering what he was saying since he was speaking super fast.

“Pietro, you can’t do that,” You tell him, he sends you a downcast look. “Look, maybe after this Ultron fight, you can visit and we’ll chat and prank people here. Just not this time.” You assure him, already excited.

He sighs and smirks again. “Okay, if I do that, you have to come with me to the school, okay?”

“Okay,”

“Promise?”

“Promise! I swear.” You make a cross sign over your chest and you smile at him. You didn’t notice the tears dropping until Pietro pointed it out.

“Y/N, are you alright? Why are you crying? You know what, I’ll drop by there later when I pass by New York. Y’know doing my job.” You wiped your tears off and looked at him. A look of concern was present on his face.

“Fine, but I’m alright. I just really miss you. But that job, is it just stealing whatever you like? You haven’t left me to run in a business suit, right?” You joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

“Me too, Y/N. Anything you want me to bring to you? Also, yes, I do run around in a business suit.” Pietro played along but still is serious.

“Uh, can you bring me the box I hid in my safe house? Also, bring me a happy meal, too, if that’s okay.”

“Don’t worry, I’m your Genie. Your wish is my command. Okay, Y/N, I gotta go,” He speeds out of the room and after a second, he comes back. “By the way, nice dress.” He says and the portal cuts.

After the ‘Facetime’ thing(That’s what you call it now), you turn to the wind.

“Can I just make one more call?” You ask him and he says yes, but not before telling you that it’s the last one.

“Okay, the white-haired man I fought yesterday.” After you tell him that, another portal shows and they’re on a boat somewhere. You look at them and you see the twins somewhat interrogating a man. He tells them about...Cuttlefish? You get really disoriented about it. Wanda looks straight into the portal and you exchange places with the Wind. She probably thought that the Wind was spying on them and not you. Wanda cuts off the signal and you look at him.

“She’s going to kill you,” You start, getting scared about his life.

“You probably forgot but, I am the Wind. You can’t kill the Wind,” He says, smirking at you slightly. When you don’t say anything, he sees this as an exit and fades. But before he disappeared, he reminded you something. “Remember Y/N, I am always here to talk. Goodbye.” 

You open your eyes and see that you are back on the railing on the highest floor of the Avengers Tower. You weren’t sure if what happened was true or you just hit the biggest bong or smoked a joint.

You get off before you fall down and saw that the sun already rose. _Wow, you were in there for a really long time._

You get inside the elevator and press the button that led to your floor. You were really tired and hungry. Often, those two didn’t go well together. You got deep in your thoughts that you got surprised when the doors opened. You quickly change out of your dress and washed your face. You ran along the corridor and inside the elevator. You clicked the floor which would lead to the kitchen. 

After a few seconds, it made the _ding!_ sound and you got out the elevator and in the kitchen. At the same time, your stomach growled. You cooked up a big ass breakfast for yourself. You opened the cupboard and grabbed the pancake mix. 

You poured the measurement you’d use to feed twenty people and mixed it all up. You got the pan and made some pancakes.

When you were making the fifth pancake, Tony came out of nowhere. He was surprised that you can cook, much less pancakes.

“Hey there, sweetcheeks,” He surprises you and you almost drop the spatula.

“Goddamnit, Stark, you scared the living shit inside of me.” Tony laughed at your remark but sat down, too tired to start an argument with you. You continued to cook until all the Avengers sat down on the table. When you turned around, finished, you almost dropped the pancakes as Earth’s Mightiest were waiting for breakfast. You used your powers to put the pancakes down the table and to open the cabinet to grab plates. Oh, also butter and syrup. You also grabbed milk and orange juice with glasses. You set it all up and sat down. After setting it all up, they immediately ate up. The pancakes you made were nice and fluffy and the milk was cold. It was a nice morning, ignoring the fact that there was a maniac robot with nuclear codes in his hands.

You looked at the others and see that they almost licked their plate clean. When they all finished, all of them were willing to wash the dishes. You saw that there was one more pancake left and you saved it for Pietro who was visiting later.

After a few minutes, he popped out of nowhere carrying a box and scaring all the Avengers, nearly killing him. If it wasn’t for his super speed, he would’ve been chopped up to pieces.

This made you jump from your skin and shout at him. “Jesus, Pietro! Stop appearing like that, they all know how to kill a man with their bare hands in several different ways!” He smirked at you and you gave him the pancake. In return, he gave you your box and happy meal. You thanked him and hugged him, too.

“Wait, you know this boy? Also, his name is Pietro? What, Pietro Maximoff?” Tony asked, flabbergasted. Pietro went up to him and looked at Tony weirdly. Everyone lowered their weapons and Thor reluctantly dropped his hammer.

“How do you know my full name?” He asked, not scared but, freaked out. He zipped around the room, taking five minutes to scan them, which was really like two seconds in normal time. He appeared beside you, chewing on the pancake.

“Oh, you’re also fast. Unbelievable.” Clint exclaimed, looking at Cap. 

“So, a Pietro look alike?”

“Alright, I’m the only Pietro and whoever that Pietro is, he’s a copier. I’m just here to drop off a few things to Y/N and talk to her for a bit.” Pietro cleared up, ready to sit down. Tony looked offended for some reason.

“Okay, okay, this is my tower. You can’t just bring your fifteen year old boyfriend and expect to get away with it.”

You both turned red. “We aren’t dating and we’re not fifteen!” You both said at the same time, confirming the suspicion of the Avengers.

“Well, you look like fifteen year olds to me.” Natasha said, amused.

“Sounds like something fifteen year old couples say.” Clint suspects, caressing his chin. 

“We’re both twenty eight and I look young because of my healing abilities and he looks young because he ages slower than most humans.” You explained while the pancake he held disappeared in his mouth.

You opened the happy meal and ate it.

_Dang, you were really hungry._

Pietro took a tour of the tower and went back after a milisecond. He snatched your box, ran to your room, and placed the box on your bed. He returned after a blink of an eye. Damn, was a he fast 

“I’m sorry but, is this going to take long? I need to tell Y/N something important.” He cut in, taking your hand as the Avengers nodded reluctantly. He ran as fast as he can to the highest floor on the building. You almost threw up but held it in.

“What is it you want to tell me?” You ask, lightheaded.

 “The Professor told me that I should tell you to be careful and he’s looking forward for you to come back. He also told me that he’s there if there’s anything you want.” He says, rather fast. You take a second to take it all in.

“Okay, tell the whole team I said ‘Hi’ and tell the Professor thanks. Also, did you really take me here to just tell me that?” He nods at you and tells you he’ll give you a ride to your room.

When you see your doorframe, you thank Pietro.You give him a hug and a peck on the cheek and he gives you a kiss on the forehead. You both say your goodbyes and he speeds off.

You close your door and see the box on you bed. You look at the pictures, albums, and some letters. You place the pictures by your bedside and hid the letters and albums in your drawers. 

You look around your room and peek inside the closet. You were sure that there was nothing inside so, you were shocked when it was filled with a bunch of clothes and your jumpsuits were neatly hanged. You wondered who cleaned your room but, whoever they were, you were thankful. You also saw a phone with a note next to it.

_This is my present from me to you._

_-Tony ;)_

**Jesus.**

You grabbed the phone and tinkered with it, you made it so that you’re more comfortable and familiar. You also saw that all the Avengers’ numbers were on your new phone.

 _I’m going to have to ask everyone in the school for their numbers, then_.

After doing shit to your phone and downloading apps, you decide to grab a towel and take a shower.

 When you were clean and fresh, Natasha came in to inform you about a boat that the team had to go to. You got ready and wore a jumpsuit. You went down to ask Natasha what the names of the twins were.

_Of course, it **is** your second fight with them so, it would be appropriate to know their names._

“Their names are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. They’re probably not related to your friend, since they’re orphans,” She said, finally stopping you from calling the man ‘white-haired man’. Clint called you both over and you enter the Quinjet.

You started to have small chit chat with Bruce which turned to a heated argument. You both talked about the coding of Ultron and you asked him about his base.

“You see, we based Ultron on the Scepter we retrieved from HYDRA,”

“So, how many days did you use it for reference? Unless, you completely copied it?”

“Well, it’s a mix of the two. Unfortunately, we only had three days until Thor returned it to Asgard. So, we copied it and tried to tweak it a bit.”

You hardened your jaw and your eyebrows curled. “What?! Didn’t you know how unstable the robot would be if you just copied it from an unknown source and just ‘tweak it a bit’? Plus, three days? Even if you had a month, it would take a minimum of a year to a maximum of a decade!” You began to shout, really angry. This was, at least, the basics of coding and two mad scientists couldn’t get it right?

Bruce started to get angry, too. Your expression softened and you get guilty for yelling at him.

“Look, Bruce, I’m sorry for yelling at you like that. I shouldn’t have added coal to the fire. You know better than me, I’m really sorry,”

“No, no, you’re right. We shouldn’t have immediately added him to the system,” He assures you, patting your shoulder. He smiles weakly at you and you return the smile to him.

After a few moments, the Quinjet landed. You had to leave Bruce on board as he only came on ‘Code Green’.

"Bye and, again, sorry."

"No worries, and good luck."

You exited the jet and saw a yacht. It was just there, in the middle of the water.

_I hope I’m ready._

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet, taught by time, my heart has learned to glow for other's good, and melt at other's woe.  
> -Homer

The Avengers were a hundred times cooler than you. They always were. They each had an enemy and they were each fighting them. While you were just chilling around.

Ugh, you wished you could help but, it was no use.

 Currently, you were hidden behind a bunch of haystack. How you got there was really concerning.

I mean, if someone were to ask you,

_‘Hey what’re you doing?’_

You’d most likely reply with,

_‘Nothing, ya know, just chilling with hay.’_

You got distracted from hiding because of Pietro.

As soon as you came back to reality, the first thing you saw was Pietro’s face. You pushed him off you. You got ready to attack him with pressurized air.

You threw a ball to him. And he dodged it easily. You curse at him and his super speed. You threw more and he got agitated. He kicked you and after that, you grabbed his foot. You flew up, with him trying to run down. You lost concentration for a millisecond and he got control.

He kicked you off of him and you tried to gain the momentum. You controlled the air in a way that will help you fly. You raced after him and you both end up on the boat again. You tried to land a punch at him, your body really tiring out. Perspiration was setting in as you dodged a kick from him. Your adrenaline boost was fading. You didn’t heal yourself, since that’ll tire you out more. He was everywhere, making a large headache form.

You finally got the idea that he’ll kill you so you did what needed to be done. There was no choice.

“I’m sorry,” You mouth to him as you took air from his lungs. Not enough to kill him but enough for him to become unconscious. You looked at him in pity as he was still struggling for ai-

 You suddenly felt throwing up as blackness consumed you.

_The cool September breeze felt nice on your skin. The air was pulling your dress to the side, your hair, too. You were sixteen years old, forced to work hard to finish school. Your parents just got into a fight and they left you alone. You had no siblings so you didn’t have any support and help._

_You went through a rebellious phase, where you’d question everything and anyone. It wasn’t a healthy thing to do but it was a habit of yours._

_You were standing in the middle of Hell’s Kitchen, holding your bag. You were waiting for a certain Matt Murdock. He was supposed to meet you but he was ten minutes late. You smiled as you remembered when he encouraged you to become a lawyer like him._

_You looked around and you felt your phone buzzing. You opened it and saw a text message from him._

**_‘Sorry, something came up. I have to cancel. Maybe next week?’_ **

**_‘oh. Sure, sure, just take as much time as you need. dont worry.’_ **

**_‘thank you so much, sorry again’_ **

_You sighed heavily as you headed back to your apartment. In the midst of all this, you managed to find love with Matt. You didn’t know how that was possible but you weren’t complaining._

_As you went up the stairs, you heard footsteps. Your guard immediately went up as you neared to your door. As you turned the knob, you were not surprised to see the faces of your parents._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“We just want to say sorry.”_

_“For what? Not being able to be my parents? Because last time I checked, you fucked up big time when I was really young. Or am I just a mere reminder that you have ‘powers’ to make life by getting knocked up by men?_

_Your mother’s face contorted in such a way that made you disgusted that you were her daughter._

_“You do not speak to us like that. We came here to speak to you and you treat us like that? No.” She slapped you across the face and kicked you hard. Your father was grabbing his belt and was preparing to beat you with it. You bit back some tears as you endured painful lashes on your back. You thought about Matt and how he could help you but you chose not to tell him._

_You could’ve stopped them with your powers. News would fly around about mutants abusing humans. Plus, Matt would know. He seemed to not like mutants._

_Two years later, you were eighteen feeling isolation in this world as you crumpled the note that Matt had left you. You both had quite the run but you didn’t expect him to end it like **this.**_

_He told you to go to a warehouse and he’d meet you there. Once you got there, all you saw was just a note written in a hurry._

**_‘Y/N,_ **

**_Sorry I can’t do this anymore_ **

**_Matt’_ **

_You hypothesized Matt’s closest friend, Foggy, knew about this. He started to act weird around you and you think that he wrote the note for Matt. You felt your whole world crashing down. Everything you built with him, gone. All because of some stupid break up._

_You felt all the feelings you had that you thought were dead. You thought they were buried in the back of your mind, long forgotten but, they were still there, lingering inside like a parasite. God, you hated this feeling. You’d tried to mask it with humour but it won’t disappear any time soon. You felt scared, trapped. You felt like no one will ever help you and that you’d be alone forever._

_You wanted to escape this. It was all nonsense that led up to a result you didn’t expect. You didn’t want to live through this anymore._

_You masked it off as if Matt didn’t love you because you were a mutant. No, that wasn’t why. You still didn’t know, after all these years._

_“Y/N! Y/N!” You heard someone exclaim and you realized your eyes were closed._

You opened your eyes as you see Clint, shaking you. You looked around and saw that almost everyone was doing the same thing you did. Experiencing their biggest fear. You cried and hugged Clint.

“Clint, Clint! Oh my, it was, it was, horrible!” You stammered as he tried to comfort. You hugged him tightly as you soaked up his shoulder. You didn’t bother telling him what you saw. Nope, never.

‘ _It’s probably better to leave the Avengers.’_ Probably not the best idea, but hey, A for effort.

You thought that this was a bad idea but, was it? Was it, really? You were a burden to them. You were pulling them down. You had to leave. Even go to prison for it. Seeing those things triggered something inside of you. Something that you thought was gone. _Hope_.

A bit cheesy but lol whatevs.

You were also scared. After defeating Ultron, what then? Would they throw you into prison? You were scared that they’d leave you once you were done with the mission. You were scared that they’d forget about you like Matt did.

You shook off your thoughts and kicked your idea to the back of your head. _Tonight,_ you promised. You looked ahead and Clint told you about the Hulk running rampant and how Tony was there, trying to contain the situation.

You nodded at him and you started to doze off. You tried fighting it but you didn’t have any energy left after experiencing something so traumatic.

 

When you woke up, you were in a room you didn’t recognize. Your guard immediately went up. You wandered around and saw Tony and Steve chopping up wood. Bruce wasn’t anywhere near and Thor, too.

You headed to what you thought the kitchen was. You saw a pregnant lady and Clint talking and joking. You cleared your throat to get their attention.

“Oh, hey Y/N! This is my sister, Laura. She’s staying with me so, if you see trolls, it’s probably her children,”

Laura put her hand over her chest and faked to be hurt. “Clint, I thought you were my brother, how could you?”

You all laughed at the shenanigans of the two and Clint bowed. Obviously, Laura couldn’t.

They let you sit and gave you some food. You thanked them and all your worst thoughts disappeared for a while.  

While you ate, your promise started appearing, like it was insulting you. You tried to shook it off because Clint and Laura were there, if you looked like an old grandma thinking about life support while eating some froot loops, imagine their surprise.

“Hey, Y/N, what do you think about this house? Is it nice?” Laura asked, rubbing her belly.

“Yeah, it’s really cosy. I feel like I’m at my old house.” Clint looked at you differently, like he was asking _I-know-you’re-lying_. You returned a stern stare and he furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously.

You and Laura continued to have a nice and civilised conversation, until Clint butted in, telling embarrassing baby stories about Laura. She retaliated by telling his until they were in a heated argument about who was the most embarrassing. You managed to slip out and go upstairs. Man, were they invested in that.

When you finally reached your room, which is really Laura’s and Clint’s, you plopped down on the bed and sighed heavily.

_God, what were you doing with your life? You were wasting it with people who did this for the world and you only did it just because you didn’t want to go to jail._

While you were being such a Debbie Downer, someone knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

Natasha came in and sat down on the bed with you. “Hey, you okay? I’m always here to talk y’know.”

“I’ve had some things I dealt with years ago and now? They’re resurfacing once again. I can’t take it anymore, I’ve tried to ignore it but I can’t,” Natasha understood and rubbed you back. She didn’t push you on the edge and forced you to talk about it. You answered it what you wanted to say and she didn’t want to take you by surprise in your most vulnerable state.

“I may not understand but, I know what you’re feeling. I’ve lived through wars and I can tell you, it’s not an easy thing to recover from. Telling you that ‘it’s going to be okay’ may not lessen your pain but it’s all going to be okay.”

You nodded at her and continued crying on her shoulder. You cried so hard until you didn’t have any more tears and until Natasha’s shirt was wet. She kept rubbing your back ‘till it was time for dinner. She stayed with you there and you cleaned yourself up, trying your best to look like you haven’t been crying for hours. When you both got down, you saw Nick Fury there and the Avengers, sans Bruce and Thor.

Nick started up a speech, possibly something about Defeating The Enemy™. You didn’t listen to it since you were thinking about your plan. Maybe after everyone is asleep? You weren’t sure. You just had to get away from them.

Everyone started to eat, you mimicking them. They all conversed to each other and the children sometimes butted in. The food was great and you ate it half-heartedly. You were uncharacteristically silent the whole time but no one pointed that out, thankfully. You laughed at times to seem normal but nothing can get as normal when you’re in a house of a superhero with his sister with a bunch of superheroes who can kill you with one hand while you were plotting to escape from them. Yup, just another _Manic Monday_.

After dinner, you waited for everyone to go upstairs so you can wash the dishes. Hey, at least you respected the owner by washing his plates. Laura joined you and started small chit chat by asking you questions. You tried to answer as vague as possible.

“So, how’s your family like, Y/N?”

You glanced at Laura and gulped. “Uh, yup, they were great,” _At emotionally damaging their daughter, no big deal._

 _“Oh, that’s nice._ Any men or women in your life?”

“Nope, not currently. But I did have a fair share of them years ago.” _Though there was this boy named Matt that I haven’t gotten over and you know, I was eighteen so yeah. I haven’t had anyone in my life for ten years so, like, I only had one person in my life?_

“What did you do before joining the Avengers?”

“I worked as a charity person, _” Who would steal from other people._

“That’s great, why’d you join them, then?”

“They found me, I guess.” _When I hacked Tony Stark’s bank account and Nick Fury forced me to join them._

When you were finally done, you excused yourself to your room and sat on your bed. A part of our brain was trying to reason with you that this was a bad idea.

_Am I sure that this is the best idea?_

**Yes, you’re sure. They’ll just throw you in jail after defeating Ultron.**

  _I mean, they told me that I had a free ‘get-out-of-jail’ card. They wouldn’t do that, won’t they?_

**They have ties to the government. What do you expect? After the fight, if any casualties happen, they’ll throw you under the bus and blame you for it. They don’t want any dirt on their name.**

_But, what about their past mistakes? What about Hulk and Tony fighting?_

**They don’t want any more dirt, I mean. And about Tony and Hulk? They’ll find a way to blame you for it.**

You sighed and closed your eyes. Yes, you wanted to do this but you had doubts about the capability of what you were planning to do.  Did you even have a plan B? _Fuck it._ You packed the things you had with you and you opened the window next to you. You were preparing to jump when you heard a clear ‘ _ahem’_. You turned around and saw Nick Fury in all his glory. Woah, that rhymed.

“Going somewhere?” Busteeeedddd.

“Oh, yeah. Just going for a walk at, uh, 10 o’clock pm. Nothing to worry about.”

“Through the window?”

“Yup! Ya’know, just exercising and I think the door is locked.”

“The door is open and that is a six meter drop. Either you’re going to fly or you’re planning to go somewhere with your powers. So, I suggest you tell the truth or suffer the consequences.”

So, you spilled the beans, except the part about Matt.

“Alright, go.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes. But I warn you, if you go through those windows now, you’ll become a convicted felon charged with robbery and cyber-crime.”

“I’m willing to take the chances, then. If it gets me out of here.” You concentrated until Fury was nothing but a blur.

You were back in the white room. “Uh, hello? Wind, are you there?”

He appeared next to you, sitting in a chair. “Yes? I’ll thank that you called. My brothers are getting crazy with the Storms in Asia. It was getting boring over here at America and I’m planning to organize a party with them. I’ll tell you when it is.”

“Uhm, I’m actually here because I want to know if you can transport me to a place? I guess you know it since I once lived there.”

He smiled at you with the biggest grin and replied. “I’m the wind, what do you expect?”

He disappeared and you felt like you were falling and your heart beat faster and your mind was scrambled. You remembered the song; it was by the twenty something job. It was like, _taking my time on my ride. I’m falling so I’m taking my time on my ride._

Suddenly, you were in a place you memorized with your heart.

 _Hell’s Kitchen_.

 ---- ** _(I bet u fuckin thought it was the end nOPE)_** \----

 

_Oh, fuck, oh fuck._

You were falling. Literally. And you were definitely **not** taking your time on your ride. You didn’t have time to concentrate to fly but, suddenly, you were carried to the top of a building near you. “ _Nice falling.”_ You hear a voice whisper and you think that that was the wind messing with you. You shook your head at him and muttered under your breath.

You looked at the various buildings and saw that some buildings were demolished and/or added. You admired the city lights. Suure, there were a lot of changes but nothing could change your city. _This city, is my city aNd I LOVE IT AND I LOVE IT I WAS BORN AND RAISED HERE I GOT IT MADE HERE AND IF I HAD MY WAY I’M GONNA STAY HER-_

**_Chill._ **

**_Whoop, someone listened to too much FOB today._**  

You flew down on the ground and landed on an alley. You looked around you for anyone who saw you but you made the conclusion that _it was the middle of the fucking night and no one should see you._ The city lights were far more beautiful up there than down here. Up there, you couldn’t see how corrupt the people were and how unjust the system was. Down here? You could literally see a drug operation two blocks before you. If the Avengers wanted to stop bad people, they should start at the government.

You wander around but something catches your eye. You see the same homeless person that you always pass by ten years ago. He was about sixteen since he was six you last saw him.

“Uhm, I don’t know if you remember me but, I’m Y/N. I still remember you, though,” You look at him and he looks at your direction. “I know your name’s James and I used to tell you stories after my shift.”

His eyes instantly light up. “Y/N? You came back!” You smile at him and reach into your pocket and gave him a wad of bills.

“I saved up a bit of money if I ever went back so, here.” You pat his back but you ask him on last question. “Is, uh, Matt still here?”

James looked at you and nodded. “He passes by every day. I think his house is up on the corner.” He points at the end of the street. You thank him and walk to the nearest motel.

As you walk in, you notice a stench that filled the air and you crinkle your nose. The door was half functional and it made a creak as you opened it. The floor looked old while the walls looked newly painted. The windows were covered by a thin layer of fog and most things were covered with dust.

Ah, nothing but a dirty motel to complete your day.

You approach the clerk? You think that’s what they’re called and you ask her for a room.

She hands you the key to room 210 and you take it. You take it and you see the elevator was out of service. You look at the stairs and you estimate that there were about four to six floors and that 200-225 was at floor number five. You get ready as you walk to up. And up. And up. God, it was draining your energy too much. You needed to start working out. 

When you finally reach your floor, you were sweating like shit and panting like crazy. You looked for your door number. 207, 208, 209, 210!

You open it with your key and you step inside, grabbing the key once again and setting it on the table. You lock your door and you take off your shoes. You collapse on the bed and you were snoozing like a happy camper. Too much was happening in your brain and you decided to deal with it first thing in the morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up im not yet dead and i should be studying for a history competition but LMAO WHOD DO THAT WHEN YOU HAVE A FIC YOU DIDNT UPDATE 2 MONTHS AGO HA
> 
> but pls excuse the song shit i put here i hate everything in my life apparently
> 
> also spoilers; ur going to meet matt murdick in the next chapter
> 
> WHEN I FINALLY WRITE IT WHO KNOWS MAYBE ITLL BE PUBLISHED NEXT WEEK OR NEXT YEAR LMAO


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only.

When you woke up, you felt groggy as hell. Your eyes were bloodshot and you had saliva dripping from your mouth. You were having some kind of headache but you ignored it as you tried to stand up. Emphasis on **_tried_**. Is this what being hung-over feels like? Seething pain throughout your body while your head racks around and just flips over and over?

You checked the time and you groaned. It was about six in the _fucking_ morning. You wanted to sleep some more but you figured that if you stayed, the police would be tracking you (even if the system in Hell’s Kitchen was shit). You also didn’t think that the name and ID you gave to the clerk, Lana del Rey, would hold up since, you didn’t look like Lana and Lana wouldn’t stay in a dump like this.

You begrudgingly head to the bathroom and washed your face. You figured that it’d be bad to go outside when you looked like a person who’d wrestled with a bear and lost. You combed your fingers through your hair and you decided to ask someone if they had extra clothes to spare. Before you could do that, you saw a bundle of the things you needed on the counter of the sink.

_What the fuck?_

You look at it and see a note attached to it.

**I met you a few years ago. I noticed you didn’t have any clothes so I bought you some.**

?????

Did you have a stalker or something? This is scary.

Nonetheless, you take the clothes and you reluctantly thanked whoever gave this to you. You took stripped and you stepped into the warm and welcoming shower.

 

\-------------

 

After the shower, you dried off and snatched the clothes off the counter. It surprisingly fitted you and you were a bit confused and a bit scared. A stranger who you didn’t know gave this to you and you were wearing it. You thought that if you were to tell your past self that in the future, you were too open-minded for your own good and would wear foreign clothes from someone you didn’t know, you wouldn’t have believed it.

Oh, but here you were.

When you finally changed, with your jacket because of your tattoos, you step out of the bathroom and you grab all your things, at least what you still had, and the key, heading toward the door. You curse to yourself since _god, when did doors make so much noise?_ You mentally and physically prepare yourself to, once again, go down the stairs.

One step.

Two step.

It was taking so long.

When you got to the ground floor, you had beads of sweat rolling down your head. You approach the clerk and give her the key. She thanks you and you turn to the direction of the door. You look around you once more and the room was surprisingly clean. Someone took the time and effort to do so. They probably heard you complaining and thought to themselves, _Oh boy, I guess I have to clean because a customer wasn’t satisfied, OH BOY INDEED._

You dismissed these thoughts and you head on outside.

Golly, that was a mistake.

As soon as you even step out, your stomach makes a horrible growl which made you red from embarrassment. You excuse yourself from the unsuspecting bystanders that walked past you. You spot a café shop near you and you hurry towards it.

You enter it and the aroma of coffee beans was great to your nostrils. The smell of muffins was mouth-watering. The place was well decorated, too. It looked cosy and warm. It was lively and you could hear the distinct chatter of people inside. You felt a smile grace your face and instantly, you were in a happy mood.

Obviously, it _did not last long._

You line up in front of a man. He looked distinctly familiar. He had short hair and was really, **_really familiar._** You shook the thought off and plus, people would look like each other all the time. Nothing weird. Hm, weird, like the Avengers, am I right?  
  
_jk_

Now that you think about it, you kinda miss the team. Sure, Tony was arrogant, narcissistic, and rude, but there was Clint, who was funny, Natasha, who you could trust (to an extent, that is), and Thor, who was oblivious to all things but a kind-hearted person nonetheless. You could list more compliments but that would be too long. And, you hadn’t even met Maria Hill yet, a name you’ve heard thrown around and all that.

You were deep into thought that you didn’t realize that the man in front of you was gone and it had already been your turn seconds ago.

“Uh, Miss? Excuse me, what’s your order?” The barista asked. Goddamn it. You curse under your breath and you tried to regain your composure.

“Um, yes. I’d, uh, like to get a cup of (coffee) and (pastry),” GODDAMNIT. “Also, uh, under Maria*, thanks.” The barista smiled at you and you give him money with a tip. He tells you to have a good day and _‘thank you’_.

You turn around, utterly embarrassed and you sit next to the man in front of you a while ago. You turn and notice him, getting super uncomfortable and basically just fidgeting around. “Uh, hey. Whoops, sorry to drop by, didn’t see you were sitting here. I’ll just move, though.” You tell him, getting ready to stand up and bury yourself to the hole that you newly just made. Filled with regrets, too.

The man just smiles at you? “No, no, no. It’s okay, really. I’m Foggy Nelson. Attorney at law, at your service,”

Only then it clicks.

This was Foggy from college. This was the same Foggy that probably helped write the note that caused you and Matt to break up. This was the same Foggy who took Punjabi classes for a girl he liked. This was the same Foggy who’s friends with Matt. This was the same Foggy who made a firm with Matt.  
  
Matt-being the man you fell in love with a few years ago.

 _HOLY SHIT._ Life officially hates you.

“Oh, uh. I’m Maria*. I actually just arrived here yesterday. How are you?” You ask, sliding your hands off the table and on your lap. You fidgeted oh, so often that you were scared he was just pretending not to notice it. How is he here? What a coincidence.

_Nice communicating with someone there, Y/N._

Foggy looks at you with a questioning look. “Are you sure? You remind me so much someone, though. Their name was Y/N. Do you know them?”

“Uh, no, not really. I’ve never heard of the name,” You reply, gulping your own regrets down to your stomach. You didn’t know what to do other than answer his questions. One slip and that’s all it’ll take for you to die. Foggy _is_ a lawyer now, he’ll pick up on the contradictions on your different sentences.

“So, you say you work at a law firm? Who’s your partner?” You ask, hoping that it won’t be obvious that you’re just asking about _him_.

“His name is Matt. He’s a good attorney and a good person, too. He’s a nice guy. He’s like one of those great uncles that you had when you were a kid,”

“Okay, that’s nice. But, I, uh, didn’t have any uncles.”

His smile disappeared, only to surprise you with an even bigger ray of sunshine.

He tried to change the subject to avoid the problem. “There’s also this girl, her name’s Karen. She’s nice and she’s kinda like our assistant,” Foggy says, ending with a bigger smile. You look at him and return the gesture, silently praying that the barista would call your name, or his.

“Also, uh, what about this girl, ‘Y/N’? What happened to her?”

“Oh, it’s a long story. I don’t want you to be bored.” He says, looking at you straight in the eye. Then, a flash of surprise took over but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared. He narrowed his eyes and told you words that made you want to scream and run for your life.

“ _Wait, I never told you that she was a girl. How’d you know?”_

Sweet Jesus, it feels like someone answered your prayers. The barista called Foggy and he shuffled over there, picking up three cups of coffee. When he came back, he still had those suspecting eyes that made you want the earth to swallow you whole.

“I’m sorry but I have to go. Normally, it would be Karen who should be buying coffee but she’s too busy and, uh, well, Matt’s blind so I have to buy us caffeine to keep us working. Sorry to cut it short, Y/N, I mean, Maria*. See you around Hell’s Kitchen.”

_Holy shit._

**_Holy shit._ **

**_My fucking shit._** Did he just call you Y/N?

Also, this was the kind of trouble you _did not want_. What if he says that Y/N came back? Boy, that would be a joy ride. And it was a joy ride that you didn’t want any trouble with.

“Maria*?” The barista called, ringing the bell.

You almost sprint and you almost fall over nothing but hey, that’s okay _(no not really **you nerd**_ ). You grab your (coffee) and your (pastry). You muttered thanks to the barista and hurriedly get out of there. Your day was now completely ruined. Not because of Foggy of course, but because of the crushing truth that you couldn’t run from your past anymore. You _were_ in Hell’s Kitchen. So who could? Everyone starts to leave but eventually comes back.

You ate your (pastry) and drank your coffee as you walked, getting pulled deep in your thoughts. As you finished everything, you threw it in the trash and continued to wander around, not thinking about where you’d go or where you’d stay.

But there was something about this city that you couldn’t forget. You loved this city, yes, but you also hated it. As how it would cling to the past and never let go. You also heard that a ‘Fisk’ who allegedly operated the city was put to jail. Now, it seemed like the people who lived here can never forget it.

Even as you walk through the streets, you could still feel Fisk’s presence. Even if you were not here, his passion for this city was overwhelming. Even if you never experienced it first-hand, you could see the trauma that he had brought to most of the people. Even if you’d never see him, you could see it through the eyes of the people who _were_ here.

All these rapid and eager thinking of yours were put to a halt as you crashed onto a man.

“Ah! Damnit, I’m so sorry,” You say, offering a hand to him.

“No, it’s okay,” He says, getting his cane and hoisting him up with your hand.

_SHIT, this was a blind man. You knocked over a blind man. Oh, golly. A good looking blind man too, dAMN._

He fixed his crooked glasses and turned to your direction of your voice.

“Oh, no, I’m really, _really_ sorry. I didn’t see you there and um, um-“

He laughs nicely. He has a nice voice, you think.

“No, it’s really okay. It happens to most people,” He remarks. He stretches his hand out for a handshake. “Name’s Matt. Matt Murdock.”

MATT FUCKING MURDOCK. MATTHEW FUCKING MURDOCK. WHAT IF HE KNEW YOU WERE THE PERSON HE DATED A FEW YEARS BACK? WHAT THE FUCK WOULD HAPPEN, THEN?

MAYDAY, MAYDAY! MISSION ABORT. CODE RED. I REPEAT, CODE FUCKING RED!

You hesitantly shake his hand. SHITSHITSHITSHIT. “I’m, uh, Maria Smith*.”

**Lmao best that youd call all your friends bc you were about to die**

_Pull yourself together, Y/N._

He looked… off, for some reason. He tilted his head and he looked like he actually _knew that you were lying about your own name._

 _“Hey, uh, what’s the matter? You look upset._ ”

He suddenly snaped back to reality. “What? Oh , no, I’m okay. Don’t worry,”

Okay so, you were waiting for this but it oddly was satisfying. You were letting go of the past and you were talking to Matt Murdock full-heartedly. Except that you were lying about your name to him. And technically, it wasn’t full-heartedly because you were lying to him about your past together. Like, I don’t know, the two and a half years you’ve both been together?

Nice.

“So, are you new here? Most people aren’t too keen on walking around and tripping on blind men. They’re scared of getting their belongings snatched,” Matt pointed out, not literally because, well, he was blind.

“Oh, no. Actually, I lived here a few years ago. I decided to come back here.”

He looked to the side, probably thinking and probably pretending he didn’t know you. Not a lot of things change in people’s lives. Your voice probably didn’t change. He even used to tell you that hearing was his most dominant feature since his sight wasn’t.

What were you going to do now?

_Running’s a great option._

**_Shut up._ **

“Hm. Do I know you? I feel like I’ve heard your voice somewhere,”

“Oh, uh, I guess I just have one of those faces, er, I mean, voice, in this case.”

He didn’t seem contented. He just looked off into the side.

_That was probably because he can’t see._

You were getting uncomfortable with the silence and it was too awkward for the both of you. You tried to form coherent sentences but you failed at it. It was embarrassing, really. Like, think about a three-year-old child with the body of a twenty-something adult.

You were literally setting yourself on fire. Too much for you to handle.

“Were you waiting for someone here?” You ask, trying to think of a way to get away.

He turned to you and smiled. “Oh, no, actually. I was just standing here. It’s my favourite spot in the city.”

Now, you were interested at this. His favourite spot? How would he know where to stop?

“It’s just a few walks to get here from my house. Plus, the vendors here recognize me, so don’t worry about me not knowing where to go.” He helpfully explains. Gosh, can this guy read your mind or something?

“Oh, well, I best be going, then. I’ve got some important things to handle.” He just hums in response.

“Sure, sure. I don’t want to keep you here all day.” He chuckles and waves to the direction you assumes where he assumes where you’re standing at. You said your farewells and you continued on walking, not knowing where your pair of feet would even carry you around.

You passed by shops of different cultures, designs, and etiquettes. It made you feel something inside, it made you homesick for all the places that you’ve never been to before. Maybe, being here instead of there, at Clint’s house, was a bad decision. You were offered a get out of jail card but here you were, being a criminal. You just wanted someone to hold you and tell you that it was all alright, even if it wasn’t ever going to be. At least you were okay with the fact that nothing was ever going your way, but you still needed some consolation. You were a human being for god’s sake, you actually felt some feelings.  
  
You just think it’d be best to mask those feelings with sarcasm and un-empathetic ways. You didn’t know how to cope with these emotions and even now, you still hadn’t learned how to.  
  
And it scared you.  
  
You didn’t want to go to prison. Jesus, is it bad to steal money and give it to charities?  
  
You didn’t want to stay with the Avengers.  
  
You didn’t want to be in Hell’s Kitchen.  
  
You didn’t want to be anywhere. You’d rather close your eyes and be transported to another place without worrying about your responsibilities.

 

You didn’t choose to be a mutant, too. If only your family raised you like a normal child, you won’t be stuck here in this mess.  
  
Your mind didn’t want to be over worked, too. Doing these tasks were tiring, not only physically, but mentally and psychologically. If only you could take a break from all this nonsense and forget anything that’s happened these past few days, then you’d be happy. But, then, you wouldn’t be able to meet these amazing people and you wouldn’t have the courage to come back to Hell’s Kitchen.

 

ARGH.  
  
If only you weren’t a Robin Hood knock-off.  
  
If only you didn’t meet the Avengers.  
  
If only you hadn’t met Matt and the Gang.  
  
If only you didn’t have mutant powers.  
  
If only this was all a nightmare.  
  
_If only._  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright hi im back and im sorry for the late late late update!!!! ugh i wish i could tell you that i was busy but i wasnt!! imSO SORRY!! 
> 
> anyway Maria* was a split decision so if youre names maria you can change it.
> 
> im so sorry for this chapter!! i feel like i didnt extort much effort in this so i didnt post it. i was actually done halfway since september but i didnt feel like finishing since i was feeling sad about my works so i took some time off. i learned a bit of philosophy, russian, german, and poetry!
> 
> but!! to everyone who was waiting for the next chapter, HERE IT IS!! ill try to write more this christmas break so i hope yall have a good time!!!
> 
> also shameless plug, i was listening to joji while writing the last part. so if yall see some differences, it might be the influence!! 
> 
> joji is the guy who makes filthyfrank but he makes some GOOD music. emphasis on GOOD
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAY THANK YOU FOR READING THIS MESS OF A NOTE AND I HOPE YOU ALL LEAVE A COMMENT AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!! BYE! :^))  
> \------
> 
> IMPORTANT UPDATE!!:  
> hi i came back to read this filthy bag of heaping trash and sadly i will not continue it,, bUT DONT FRET!!!! ill make Another One with the same premise with LOTS of tweaking and LOTS of changes since i made a lot of paking dumb mistakes here so watch out for thAT!!!
> 
> i also have like a wattpad acc where i post all my other shit that i dont put here,,,,,, if youre a fan of joji and have a big paking crush of him my username is skyflakesgarlicbread and i have a twitter its called du_kartoffel fOLLOW ME IM LONELY im such an embarrassment,,,,,,,, shameless plug huhuhu  
>  so like thats all this long note has to offer
> 
> if u like voltron,,,, im currently making a keith/reader fic bc i love keith he is Mine. disclaimer: i havent watched s2 yet so ye
> 
> what elseeeeee,,,,,,,,, jUGHEAD FROM FUCKING RIVERDALE DIDNT SEE THAT COMING DIDNT U
> 
> i fucking love cole sprouse hes so handsome jfc,,,, i might make one 
> 
> im so lonely huhuhu.)


End file.
